


Dance With Me

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seemingly endless hunt all you want to do is just relax and dance to your favorite song. What makes everything even better is when your angelic boyfriend decides to join you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics used are from WALK THE MOON - Shut up and Dance. This is my favorite song <333 And oh, I was actually shocked that it came to 900+ words. This is my first time writing a fan fiction in english, for SPN fandom, so I didn’t expect it to get so lengthy. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think <3
> 
> Check out me tumblr blog where I post everything - not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com

“God, I hate vampires”

“You and me both Y/N” Said Dean as you, he and Sam finally entered the bunker after seemingly endless “milk run”.

You got quite used to rough hunts. This was not your first rodeo, but it was definitely one of the toughest. Not having Cas around also added to the frustration. Not only was it harder to find out who was your target, but having your boyfriend away from you for a week was devastating. You are used to him being away, he was an angel after all, but not for an entire week.

After dropping your bag in your room you made a b-line to the shower; vamp’s blood doesn’t look good on anyone, you included. After getting much needed shower you put on your favorite cheekies and a tank top. Before going back to your room you stop by the kitchen and grab a whiskey bottle, pouring some for yourself. You weren’t the one to drink, but this hunt really did a number on you and you needed to forget about it and relax as soon as possible. Once the rich taste of beverage hit your tongue you let out a sigh of relief. You looked into the distance for a few minutes, thinking about the hunt, the bruise on your right leg, Cas… Oh Cas. God you missed him. Missed being near him. Missed his scent, a mix between coconuts and sea. Missed combing through his hair with your hands. Missed his hands on you, touching you in all the right places. Missed his mouth that could make you scream his name in seconds… Before your thoughts could go any further down that lane you turned your eyes back to the bottle. ‘Why not?’ you thought. One more glass wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like you drank everyday.

When you finally did get to your room you were a little tipsy. Maybe it was the alcohol, or a bit of adrenaline that was still left in your body after the hunt, or the hot shower, but a genius idea, or so you thought, popped up in your head. ‘What is a better way to finish the day than to dance?’ Plugging in your speakers you quickly scrolled through your playlist, trying to find the perfect song that your could dance to before falling asleep for 12 hours.

“No”

“No”

“Ew, no”

“Yeees”

Turning the volume up all the way you jumped from your bed, almost falling in the process and began to dance.

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me” You didn’t cared that you were off-key, or maybe that in the other room Dean is laughing his ass of cause he can hear every single bit. No, all you cared about was letting it all go and giving yourself a much needed break from all the stress that hunting puts on your shoulders.

_“Deep in her eyes I think I see the future I realize this is my last chance”_

You felt two arms on your waist, softly pulling you back against a warm, broad chest. You quickly spun around in the person’s hold and were met with the bluest eyes you ever seen.

_“We took the floor and she said”_

“You’re back” you said almost in a whisper.

A soft smile appeared on his lips. The smile that always made you week in your knees. The smile that was always there when he watched you sleep. The smile that you woke up to every morning. His smile.

_“This woman is my destiny_

_She said oh oh oh”_

You raised on your tiptoes to reach him, softly brushing your lips against his.

_“Oh don’t you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me”_

Castiel softly pressed his lips to yours. He could taste a faint taste of whiskey on you lips from earlier.

Love, appreciation, passion. He wanted to show you all those feelings he had for you through this kiss. Not having you around was affecting him as much as it did you, maybe even more. He did wait for you for thousands of years, and now that he finally has you he doesn’t want to let go of you. Not for a week, not for a second.

The kiss quickly grew more and more passionate as the two of you couldn’t get enough of each other. You raised your hand from where it was on his chest to the back of his head and harshly tugged on the hair there to bring him even closer to you if it was possible. The act made him moan into the kiss which send shiver down your spine. Castiel, on the other hand, lowered his hands to your butt and gave it a light squeeze. You made a small cry at his action which only spurred him on to continue his ministrations. He raised one of his hands and placed it on the small of your back, pressing you closer to him so you can feel what being away from you did to him.

The song slowly came to an end just as you broke away from him, need for air becoming impossible. He took the opportunity to place a few open mouth kisses to your neck, slowly moving to the pulse point before biting on it; he knew that you loved when he did it.

Cas rested his forehead on yours, looking into your e/c eyes. He raised his hand and brushed his thumb along your now swollen from kiss lips before placing a soft peck on your nose.

“I missed you.”


End file.
